


The Promise

by allthewaytoerebor



Series: The Promise [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex in the woods, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Thorin, Topping from the Bottom, but bilbo is as well, idk how tags work, thorin is such a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewaytoerebor/pseuds/allthewaytoerebor
Summary: After Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshiled met in bag-end, there has been a strong tension between them. Thorin has tried to deny and push away his feelings, whilst Bilbo has been hiding his own away. But when the hobbit saves the dwarven king's life, Thorin is not in denial any longer.One night several days later, Thorin approaches Bilbo when he is sitting alone by the fire, which leads to sex in the woods.this is the part where they have sex, read part one if you want the feels.





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so it has been a long, long time since I uploaded part one, and I am very sorry. I finished writing this part months ago, but I have not had the time/energy to beta it, but here it is at last!  
> I hope you enjoy this sexond part (hehe see what I did there), kudos and comments are highly appreciated!

Thorin eagerly pulled his coat off and placed it on the grass.  
"Lay down." He ordered the halfling and Bilbo did not hesitate to follow his orders. He laid himself on top of Bilbo, once again bringing their lips together, but this time a lot harder. 

Thorin pressed his tongue into Bilbo's mouth and searched every corner of it as he swallowed Bilbo's moans into his own throat. 

When he broke the kiss, Bilbo could not help but to almost shout out Thorin's name as he started grinding his cock onto Bilbo's, feeling it against his own, even though it was through some layers of (in Bilbo's opinion) unnecessary clothing. 

Thorin started using his mouth on the hobbits left ear, sucking and licking, as Bilbo cried out "Oh Eru, Thorin!" With an increasing amount of lust. Bilbo breathed heavily out as Thorin’s mouth left his ear, but continued kissing its way down his neck. 

"Bilbo," He said in between kisses. "I need to see you, my love." He finished, as he unbuttoned the remaining button on Bilbo's vest and gently pulled it off him. 

"Thorin... p-please... naked... NOW"

Bilbo could barely speak as he was feeling the amount of pleasure which he was feeling, but Thorin fully understood what he meant. He started undoing his own belt as Bilbo worked on getting his boots off. 

"Why do you dwarrows have to wear so much clothing!" He heard the halfling whine underneath him.  
"I agree" he quickly nodded. 

Thorin was now only wearing his trousers and tunic, as he went back down on the hobbit, starting to work on his linen shirt. When he finally got it off Bilbo, he sat up again and looked adoringly at the sight.

"Mahal Bilbo, you are... so beautiful." He let out relieved, as he gazed on Bilbo's soft upper body. All he wanted to do right now was to touch it. 

He quickly pulled off his own tunic before going back down on the hobbit. He started on Bilbo's collarbones, with his hands softly on his hips, placing hard kisses all over. All Bilbo could do was take in the sight and lean back. 

He continued to work his way down, Now on Bilbo's nipples. And oh Eru, he really knows how to please me, Bilbo thought as Thorin put his mouth on Bilbo's right nipple, and his fingers on the left. He placed his right hand on a lock of Thorin's long hair, which was playfully in touch with his stomach, tingling as Thorin moved his head.  
It was soft, even though they had not bathed for multiple days, his hair even reminded him of silk as Bilbo gently moved his fingers through it. 

Thorin moved his mouth from Bilbo's chest and continued down on his stomach. Licking and sucking, like a wild animal who just got a piece of meat after starving for days. Maybe that was what Thorin was. Maybe he just wanted Bilbo to for his body: to fuck, to eat. No, don’t you dare do that right now, you silly hobbit, he thought. Don’t get all up in your head and ruin this, which you have been desiring for so long.

He easily managed to push those bad thoughts away and focus on the raw pleasure which he was receiving. This pleasure increased when Thorin suddenly loosened his grip on the left side of Bilbo's hip, and slowly, too slowly started moving his hand, lightly touching his skin with his palms and fingers, seducing Bilbo as his hand moved over his stomach and towards his crotch. 

"Oh fuck Thorin," Bilbo groaned at the light touch and his cock twitching at the understanding of what was about to happen. 

"Please... PLEASE"

Thorin's hand was now lingering right above his crotch, teasingly moving in small circles, which made the muscles in Bilbo's torso tighten and twitch violently. Bilbo could not take this anymore, he was about to fucking scream out and beg if he had to. 

And to make things even worse, Thorin removed his mouth from the hobbit's warm stomach and looked up at him. Now sitting up between Bilbo's legs, he smirked at Bilbo.  
Bilbo felt as though he was drowning in arousal – and he meant that in a good way – even though his cock had not been touched yet. 

"Thorin, please, please take me" he begged.  
"louder." Thorin said calmly, with his hand still lightly lingering at his torso.  
"I-I want you – right now, on my cock, or I swear to the valar that I will push you on me!" 

Hearing this did not surprise Thorin, but it certainly aroused him, as he had got the hobbit to say what he wanted to hear. He chuckled lightly before he spoke. 

"I will do as you command." 

And with that, he moved his hand down on Bilbo's cock, which he easily found as it hardened against his trousers. He gently moved his fingers over his length as Bilbo let out a deep and loud "Ahhh!". 

He gripped around Bilbo's cock and hardened his grip, "hmmm" Thorin lowly purred.  
He then put his tongue on the top of Bilbo's stomach, and oh, how much he had missed the feeling of Thorin's wet and hot mouth on his skin! 

He started licking down towards Bilbo's crotch, once again teasing him to the extreme. And when he finally reached Bilbo's trousers, he this time around did not hesitate at all to literally rip them down to his thighs. Thorin could not help it anymore, he had to taste the halfling. "Bilbo... " He groaned in relief, looking down at Bilbo's cock.

Thorin felt a wave of pleasure rush through him at the sight. He eagerly put his tongue at the bottom of Bilbo's shaft, before licking to the top. He then slipped the head of his cock into his mouth and started moving it around, using his tongue to feel every spot of it. 

While doing this, he found Bilbo's legs and freed them fully from his trousers, which gave Thorin access to all of Bilbo's skin, his whole body. Now there was nothing stopping him from taking whatever he wanted from the Halfling. “OH, Thorin!” Bilbo moaned as Thorin took his whole length into his mouth, with his lips at the root of Bilbo's cock. 

He sucked hard, before moving up again. Thorin started moving up and down on his cock, slowly at first, making Bilbo feel every part of his member entering and exiting his mouth. Then he put his hands on Bilbo's thighs, gripping hard around them before he started stroking him with his mouth faster.

Thorin moaned into his cock, as his mouth was full of it. Bilbo felt himself getting close. Oh for the love of Yavanna, not yet! It was tempting to come right now, but he had to wait, he wanted to come with Thorin inside of him. 

“Enough!” Bilbo said, “Now it's my turn.”  
He tried to seem as calm as possible whilst speaking, which was incredibly hard, as Thorin's mouth was still on him. 

He roughly pulled Thorin off him, and put himself on top of him, forcing Thorin to lay down on his back. “hmm” He let out. “mine.” Bilbo said, sounding obsessed - most likely by Thorin. He looked down on him with hunger in his eyes.  
“Now I will give you what you truly deserve, my king.” He almost whispered. 

He could not get enough of the sight. Thorin's upper body was toned, defined by muscle-mass and old scars. He had a fair amount of hair on his chest, but Bilbo only considered this to make him more attractive than he already was. 

Before doing anything more which he desired, he decided that Thorin was better without his trousers. He violently dragged them off Thorin's body, revealing the rest of his golden skin.  
“Hmm, fuck Thorin,” Bilbo moaned, as his cock came in sight. 

It was larger then he had expected, but nothing he could not handle. He immediately put his hand on it – and Bilbo had never felt anything like it before. It was heavy in his hand as he slowly and deeply started moving up on his shaft. 

“Bilbo!” Thorin moaned loudly, as he shot his hips up in the air, causing his cock to thrust into Bilbo's hand before he gently relaxed his hips again. 

Bilbo started moving his hand more rapidly while gripping harder around – but not all the way around – Thorin's cock. He then placed his mouth on Thorin's stomach, feeling a need to taste his toned body. He delightfully licked across his abs, enjoying the sensation of Thorin's textured stomach against his tongue. 

Whilst still keeping his hand around Thorin's cock, he started kissing down towards where his hand was. Pressing hard kisses all over, he finally reached his pelvic area. And now it was his turn to tease the dwarf. He started kissing and sucking on Thorin's inner thigh, with his ass up in the air and a loosened grip around his cock. Thorin was enjoying the sight, perhaps a little too much. 

“Oh, Bilbo, luszel!” he cried out as he hobbit teasingly got closer to his length with his lips. He shifted between Thorin's strong thighs to kiss, placing only a few light sucks at one before moving on. 

When Bilbo finally met Thorin's cock, there was no mercy. He kept still for a moment, trying to resist the strong urge. “Bilbo, please!” He heard his lover almost shout out at the tease, as Bilbo's own cock was twitching. Bilbo kept his mouth off Thorin, however after only a few seconds he figured out that the only person he really was playing, was himself. 

With a lust as strong as he never had felt before, he eagerly threw himself on Thorin. As he did not care about the fucking build-up anymore, he started sucking fast on Thorin's shaft immediately. “Hmmm, Bilbo, fuck!” Thorin moaned. How could he the hobbit be so goddamn fast? It was certainly more than he had expected. 

Bilbo's firm ass was even more tempting now, as his back was arched making it too fucking defined, and moving up and down delightfully. And with this, Thorin had to have a taste. Right now. 

“Bilbo-ah! Bilbo, let me taste your ass!” he commanded, wanting the hobbit so badly. 

Bilbo only grinned up at the dwarf before gently lifting himself off Thorin, who moved slightly so that his shoulders and head were leaning up against the tree. Bilbo turned his body 180 degrees, placing his ass right in front of Thorin's face, and his own mouth back around his cock. 

Bilbo moved his hips while continuing to suck, grinding his cock between his own torso and Thorin's chest. Oh for Mahal's sake, Thorin thought at the beautiful sight of Bilbo's ass and right by him, cheeks already spread out as Bilbo was leaning forward, giving him a good view of his hole. He roughly hugged around Bilbo's upper thighs, finding his cock. 

Thorin then pulled the hobbit close to his face and started by spitting onto his crack, then licking from Bilbo's balls to his hole. 

Bilbo moaned out as he felt Thorin's soft tongue move over his hole, at first gently going up and down his crack, but then teasing him with circular motions around his hole. 

After increasing the speed of his tongue, he let it slip into Bilbo's hole. Bilbo let out a soft groan when Thorin started licking inside his ass. Just this sensation was enough to tip him over the edge, but he knew he had to wait. 

“Bilbo…” Thorin softly moaned. He made his index finger wet with his mouth before he gently pushed it into Bilbo. Bilbo moaned loader at the sudden gesture. 

“Thorin…Th-Thorin I want you inside me,” he moaned. 

“I want you right now, p-please.” 

“I want to ride you, right now!”

Thorin slipped in a second finger and started thrusting slowly. “Bilbo, I do not want to hurt you, are you sure that you are ready?” 

“yes, oh Thorin, I am more than ready!” he lightly screamed out as Thorin started moving his curled fingers faster, hitting Bilbo's prostate perfectly. 

“Oh Eru – fuck Thorin… right now!” 

Bilbo sat himself up on Thorin's stomach. He leaned over Thorin and pressed his lips against his, roughly wresteling with his tongue between their lips. While continuing to to move his lips in motion with Thorin’s, Bilbo started grinding his ass against Thorin’s cock, gently placing it between his cheeks and moving his hips.  
Thorin moaned out loudly before placing his hands around Bilbo’s hips and pulling him up, placing him in a sitting position. 

“Enough teasing!..” was all he said, but nothing more needed to be said. 

He sat lightly on Thorin’s cock, with his knees in the soft grass, placed perfectly across Thorin’s torso. Thorin, still with his hands on Bilbo’s waist, started guiding the hobbit's body on his cock, pressing him down firmly before placing him in the air over his body. Bilbo quickly understood the gesture. 

He grabbed around Thorin’s cock, stroked it a few times as he placed it in a standing position. 

“Bilbo..” Thorin groaned, right before Bilbo gently slipped Thorin's cockhead inside him. 

“Agghh fuck!” Thorin moaned. Bilbo started to slowly move his body down Thorin’s shaft, as he could feel his cock entering him, felling every part of it slipping inside him. He slowly started to ride Thorin’s cock. “ah, fuck your c-cock is so big”

Bilbo angled himself a little differently as he sped up, making Thorin’s length hit his prostate perfectly. Every time the head of his cock hit Bilbo’s prostate a small wave of pleasure washed over him, and he let out a series of soft moans. 

Thorin found these sounds encouraging and started thrusting upwards with his hips, making the slap of flesh against flesh louder and rougher. 

“Ah, Eru, Thorin!” “Mahal, Bilbo... AAH fuck!” Thorin groaned as Bilbo sped up and his cock pounded against Thorin’s torso. 

“Mhh Bilbo, I want to ride you!” Bilbo slowed down at the gesture and lightly slid Thorin out of his ass. 

“Turn around.” Bilbo did as thorin commanded, and stood on all fours with his ass facing Thorin, who placed himself on his knees behind Bilbo. 

Thorin penetrated Bilbo’s hole deeply before pulling out. He repeated the motion multiple times before he started pounding Bilbo. Bilbo made soft and loud sounds beneath him, which increased as he took Bilbo’s cock in his right hand and wanked it in sync with his own cock. 

The halfling’s golden curls looked beautiful in the light of the torch, which illuminated his whole body. Thorin reached his left hand out and pulled a handful of Bilbo’s hair carefully, which Bilbo gave a loud moan to.

“Ah, Fuck Thorin, I am going to come!” Bilbo yelled out, and Thorin slowed down and pulled out of him. 

“I want to look upon you when you climax. Lay on your back.” It did not take long for Bilbo to obey Thorin’s orders.

Soon enough he was on his back with his legs spread wide. “Mm, you look so beautiful, umral.” Thorin beamed down on Bilbo’s sweaty and flushed Body. 

“Bilbo…” Thorin spoke calmly. “I want you to cum in my mouth.” Bilbo just moaned at this, which Thorin read as a yes. 

Thorin was quick to dive down between Bilbo’s thighs and take his cock into his mouth. He started to move his mouth fast over Bilbo’s cock, and soon his lips were moving up and down on Bilbo’s length as fast as he could. 

Bilbo felt the nerves on his cock and torso tighten, and a warm sensation started to build up in his stomach until it reached his chest and his thighs, and he yelled out in pleasure as the sensation increased before it slowly faded away. Bilbo looked down on Thorin, whose face was covered in Bilbo’s cum. 

“Oh Eru, that felt incredible.” He half laughed before he aggressively spoke: “Please, claim me!” 

Thorin did not hesitate to get his cock placed before Bilbo’s entrance. He slid into Bilbo once again and started to pound into him. Bilbo could feel him hitting his prostate once again, and both lovers groaned and moaned together, and Thorin’s cock sped up and came inside Bilbo, in which Bilbo screamed out at the same time Thorin did, for he himself was coming from the simulation. 

Thorin pulled out and both bodies went limp, Thorin flung himself down on his coat and Bilbo laid his head upon Thorin’s chest. 

“Ah Mahal, that was wonderful,” Thorin spoke softly. 

“Yes, it truly was.” Bilbo hesitated shortly.  
“I love what you did, or I mean, em, I love you.” 

Thorin chuckled. “I love you too, Halfling.” Bilbo felt relief at his answer and smiled. They fell asleep before too long, not giving a care for the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> luszel= lust of all lusts  
> umral= lover
> 
> thank you!


End file.
